Fate's Daughters
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Ryutaro's been chosen by Fate to do a very important job... -Warnings: Mpreg, lauguege, and some blood-
1. The Most Perfect Candidate

_I am an Angel sent to earth by fate Itself._  
_My mission is to chose a human to bear the three daughter's of fate._  
_After months of searching, I have found the perfect candidate._  
_Sadly, the most perfect candidate is male._  
_No matter, I shall make things work..._  
___

Today was just like any other day, save for the whether. It'd been very sunny lately, but today the skies were clouded and there was a light fog. Ryutaro found it very pretty. It was buisness as usual, a line of people waiting to get their fortunes told. Ryutaro smiled sweetly when his first girl customer all day arrived.

"H-Hello..." She was shy and cute. Ryutaro liked that in girls. He'd try to hit on her, but she was much older.

"Good morning ma'am, what can I do for you?"

"W-Well. My husband and his brother in law have been talking behind my back lately, and I heard the word 'ring' come up a few times. Tonight, my husband's taking me to some fancy resturaunt. I-Is he going to propose?" she asked. Ryutaro closed his eyes and consentrated. After a few moments, his eyes re-opened.

"Well, keep in mind that this may not be tonight, but I can see wedding bells in your near future." Ryutaro said with a smile. The woman's eyes lit up.

"Oh?! T-Thank you so much!" The woman handed Ryutaro the money and sauntered off. Ryutaro smiled after her and waved.

"Have a nice day~!" She seemed to be the last customer in line, so he'd have to wait until more came. That's when Ryutaro saw a girl from across the street. She had long, beautiful, white hair and crystal blue eyes. Ryutaro smiled a little. She was very pretty. The white-haired girl turned to look at him. Her gaze seemed bright, yet empty. As they stared at eachother, Ryutaro felt an uncomfertable sensation in the pit of his stomach and he was almost certain they weren't butterflies. It was more like a heavy knot. It was strange, as though his belly had gotten heavier. Like his guts had suddenly turned to solid steel. Ryutaro looked down for a second, touching his stomach gently. Soon, the feeling had faded away. Ryutaro looked back up to see the white-haired girl was gone. Ryutaro blinked, his hand not leaving his stomach. "That was so strange..."

"Hi Ryutaro~!" Ryutaro blinked and looked over at the blonde boy that bounced up to him.

"Hi Teru." Ryutaro replied. That weird sensation may have left, but he was starting to feel a bit unwell. Possibly even a little sick.

"You look kinda down, something wrong?" Teru asked, his innocent baby face adorning a frown.

"I'm just feeling a little unwell. Nothing more." Ryutaro replied. He felt increasingly tired, not even having the motivation to force a smile.

"You look really tired... mabye you should close up shop and take a nap?" Ryutaro nodded.

"Good idea..."

In about 10 minutes, Ryutaro was already passed out in the back of his caravan. He was experiencing the most vivid, strange dream. Images of the white-haired girl kept fading in and out, and words were echoing through his mind. Something about the three daughters of fate and some perfect male candidate. That's when the strangest image appeared in his mind. It was him, yet something was different... his midsection seemed swollen. Like he was... pregnant?


	2. The Shocking Realization

"Ryutaro? Ryutaro! Wake up!"'

Ryutaro's eyes shot open. His vision was blurry, but he could just barely make out the faces of Teru, Tobio, and Reiji. The bluenette breathed heavily, blinking his eyes into foucus.

"Yo, you okay?" Tobio asked, helping the bluenett sit up. Ryutaro blinked.

"I-I think so... how long was I asleep...?"

"It's morning." Teru replied. Ryutaro blinked in surprise.

"Is it really...? I thought I was only asleep for a few hours.."

"Nope. You were out all night." Tobio stated flatly. Ryutaro sighed. Reiji shuffled a little closer.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel hot... A-And sick to my stomach..." Ryutaro replied, holding his stomach.

"Did you have another weird dream?" Teru asked. "Sometimes you wake up like this when you dream about events to come, as you say."

"I've had plenty of strange dreams, but this one tops them all..." Ryutaro held his forhead in his hand. "I could have sworn... I was... expecting..."

"Expecting what?" Reiji asked. Tobio and Teru seemed to have gotten the hint.

"I'll be right back!" Teru cried, running out the door. In about 10 minutes, Teru returned, holding up a pregnancy test. "TAKE IT!"

"What is it?" Ryutaro asked, taking it from Teru.

"It's a pregnancy test. You said it yourself, if you have a weird dream about it it might happen! What if you're pregnant like in your dream?"

"That's impossible." Ryutaro replied.

"Not true, I've heard of a few different pregnant guys..." Tobio stated. Ryutaro sighed.

"How do I take the test?" he asked.

"Pee on it." Tobio told him. Ryutaro just gave him a funny look.

In a little bit, the three had given Ryutaro his privacy to take the test.

"Teru?" Ryutaro called. "What does it mean if it turns pink?" Tobio's and Teru's jaws dropped to the ground, while Reiji was still clueless.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Teru yelled. Ryutaro came running out of the bathroom.

"I-I am?" he looked down and gently touched his stomach. "T-There's a baby in here...?"

"What?" Reiji asked, still completely lost. Tobio took Reiji by his shoulder and led him off.

"Allow me to explain the birds and the bees..." While those two walked off, Ryutaro started hyperventlitating.

"I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! Oh god! Oh God! Oh god oh god oh god oh god!"

"Calm down, Ryutaro, it'll be okay!" Teru gently rubbed Ryutaro's back.

"Oh god. Oh god Oh **God**. I-I'm gonna be sick. Oh god." Ryutaro ran out to the porch of his Caravan and threw up over the side of it. Teru followed suit and rubbed the fortuneteller's back. The bluenette spat out the excess gunk in his mouth and sighed. "Oh god..."


	3. Much Needed Comfort

It'd been 3 months since Ryutaro learned he was pregnant, and in that three months, he had gone back to live in the home his parents owned before they both passed. Tobio, Teru, and Reiji all regularly checked up on the pregnant fortuneteller. The biggest thing they noticed was the fact his belly was much to large for just one baby, mabye even a bit too big for twins...

"Oi, Ryutaro? You home?" Tobio asked as he poked his head in the door. A familiar moan indicated Ryutaro was indeed home. Tobio took of his shoes and entered the living room. "Ryutaro? I got you some of those strawberry ricecakes you've been craving so much..."

"Do me a favour and put them in the fridge, kay?" Tobio looked over at Ryutaro, who was curled up under a bunch of blankets on the couch. There were some incense candles lit on the kotatsu table in the middle of the room and a bucket not far from Ryutaro's head on the floor. Tobio went to put the Ichigo Daifuku in the fridge, then went back into the living room.

"Morning sickness?" Ryutaro nodded.

"I've never had it so bad until now..." The bluenette moaned. "My stomach's_ killing_ me..." Tobio blinked, worry overcoming him. His mind began to race. What if something was wrong with the baby/babies? What if this was more than just morning sickness? What if something was seriously wrong? "Don't look so worried. Pregnancy symptoms increase with multiples. I'll be fine..." Tobio sat on the floor and leaned against the couch, his head next to Ryutaro's belly, which Tobio could clearly see the curve of through the blankets. It's so big already... he thought. "Could you do me another favour?" Ryutaro asked.

"Anything to help." Tobio answered.

"R-Rub my stomach? I know it's kinda weird, but it'd help a little" Tobio blinked, pushing up the blanket a little bit so the cloth of Ryutaro's maternity yukata was exposed. Tobio slowly rubbed in small circles.

"Is this good?" All Ryutaro replied with was a moan. "I'll take that as a yes?". Ryutaro nodded, and gave Tobio a look that indicated he wasn't in the mood to talk. Tobio nodded in understanding and continiued massaging Ryutaro's swollen belly. Tobio inhaled deeply, and the first thing he could smell was the scent of the incense candles. He recognised the scent, as whenever Tobio was over and had a stomachache Ryutaro would light one of those candles and his stomach settled in no time. Ryutaro did always say incense candles were good for easing one's stomach. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit..." Ryutaro answered in a quiet voice. Tobio smiled.

"Good." The blonde gently rubbed back and forth. Ryutaro moaned and snuggled under his blankets.

"I-I'm cold... can you cover my stomach up, please?" Tobio nodded and pulled the blankets back over Ryutaro's tummy. Tobio looked out the window at the snow beggining to fall.

"Snow? So soon?" Tobio wondered aloud. Tobio felt Ryutaro's belly quiver under his hand, which meant Ryutaro was shivering. "Dude, you okay?"

"It's freezing in here..." Ryutaro had always been really sensitive to cold temperatures. Tobio was just trying to ignore it. That's when the sniper got an idea.

"Think you could keep a liquid something down?"

"I could try..." Tobio stood up and went into the kitchen and looked around for instant cocoa. He didn't find any and decided to make hot chocolate the old-fasioned way. Of course Ryutaro has chocolate bars in here, Tobio thought. He put a pot on the stove and melted the chocolate bar, then added milk to it. Tobio poked his head in the living room with a small smile.

"How do you like your hot chocolate?" Ryutaro blinked and sat up a little.

"Hmmmm... with lots of whipped cream..." Ryutaro replied. "And marshmellows... last time I drank cocoa, I also sprinkled some powdered sugar and chocolate chips on top... Mmmmmmmm..." Ryutaro smiled a little. His stomach growled, making him blush a little. Tobio guessed that because of the sudden bout of such extreme morning sickness Ryutaro couldn't bright himself to eat anything.

"Hehe."

"Tobio?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for..." Ryutaro blushed a little. "Comforting me like that. It was much apreciated. If you ever need anything from me, just ask, okay?" Tobio smiled as he went into the living room and handed Ryutaro a mug of hot chocolate piled high with icecream, powdered sugar, and chocolate chips.

"Don't worry about paying me back. Just worry about these little guys." Tobio reached over and gave Ryutaro a quick pat on the tummy. Ryutaro giggled and sipped his hot chocolate.

"Of course. But still, that comfort was very muched needed. Thank you."

"Anytime, _momma-shark_."

"That joke got old before I lost my figure. Stop it NOW."


	4. Reiji's Curiosity

Ryutaro was now five months along. Surpsingly, his abdomen was growing extrememly fast, and it was now obvious he was having not twins, but triplets. Reiji watched as Ryutaro waddled around, cleaning up a little and checking on whatever he had cooking in the kitchen. It smelled good, whatever it was. Although, Reiji was mostly really curious about Ryutaro's current condition and all.

"Why are you walking like that?" Reiji asked.

"Walking like how?" Ryutaro asked, a bit confused.

"Your walking funny."

"Oh." Ryutaro blinked, then chuckled. "I'm only walking funny because my tummy's so big. I have to waddle." Ryutaro gave his stomach a quick pat and smiled. Reiji blinked.

"Why _IS_ your tummy so big...?"

"Well, obviously, there's babies in there."

"Babies? Your having more than one?" Reiji asked.

"Indeed. That's why my tummy's so big already. I'm 99% sure it's triplets."

"Triplets... isn't that three?" Reiji tilted his head.

"Mhm." Ryutaro nodded. Reiji's eyes widened. He factored the size of three human babies and gapsed.

"You're gonna get bigger than a **watermelon**!" he cried. Ryutaro giggled.

"I'm going to get MUCH bigger than a watermelon."

"Wont that be troublesome?" Reiji asked. Ryutaro nodded.

"It probably will. But the hardships will be worth what comes after." Ryutaro gave his belly a gentle rub before waddling into the kitchen. Reiji then began wondering what it would be like if he had a baby. Then he came to realize that having a baby may not be the best idea for him. "Reiji... can you come here...?" Reiji immedietly stood up and walked over to Ryutaro.

"Something wrong?" Reiji asked.

"Can you get that frying pan up there?"

"Why can't you get it?" This question earned Reiji a glare.

"Does it look like I'm gonna climb on the counter to get it and risk falling off?" The glare Ryutaro gave him was really scary, so Reiji immedietly got Ryutaro the frying pan.

"H-Here you go..." Reiji handed the pan to him. "Please don't hit me with it..." Ryutaro blinked in shock.

"I'm not gonna hit you with it!" Reiji blinked.

"No? Okay..."

"Oof!" Reiji blinked as Ryutaro held his hand against his stomach.

"W-What's wrong, Ryutaro?!" Reiji asked as Ryutaro set the frying pan down and sat down in a kitchen chair.

"Just one of the babies moving... One of them is extrememly active..." Ryutaro winced as he felt more rapid movement in his belly. Reiji blinked in shock.

"I-It moved... inside you...?" Ryutaro nodded.

"Here, lemme see your hand." Ryutaro took Reiji's hand and placed it over his belly. Then, Reiji felt something nudge his hand. Reiji gasped. "Hehe, feel that?"

"Y-Yeah..." Reiji nodded and gulped.

"I usually feel the most movement here. But sometimes the others kick too, though not as much as this one." The bluenette winced again."She also kicks harder than the other too..."

"She?"

"Call it a mother's hunch if you will, but I have a feeling they're all girls." Ryutaro said with a smile. Reiji smiled as more movement was felt, his curiosity only increasing...


	5. Three Perfect Names

Ryutaro was told time and time again he should go to bed at earlier times, but the pregnant bluenette couldn't sleep. He was much to excited, and even if he wanted to sleep, the triplets were in the mood to keep him awake anyways, and if it wasn't the triplets, the thunderstorm raging outside would surely prevent him from getting any sleep. Ryutaro sat at his Kotatsu table, a cup of decafinated tea in one hand and an ultrasound picture in the other. Ryutaro was in awe, looking over the picture plenty of times. It was obvious all three of the babies were girls, from what Ryutaro could see, and it was about time he gave them names. The bluenette thought for a long while.

"Hmmmm... one of the hardest things about expecting children... figuring out what to call them..." Ryutaro mumbled as he absently rubbed his 7-Months pregnant belly, which was now handicapping him greatly and doing a huge number on his back and feet, which is why Ryutaro tried to stay off his feet whenever possible. Ryutaro gasped, feeling a sharp kick followed by violent squirming in the lower right of his stomach. Ryutaro's shocked face turned into a soft smile as his hand went to gently caress the spot. All it seemed to take was his touch for the baby to calm down and soon Ryutaro just felt a gentle swishing of movement. Ryutaro prided himself on the fact that he seemed to be such a wonderful mother already. Ryutaro took a sip of his tea, undergoing thought once more. He blinked as all three of the babies swished around in unison. They were all active, one being more than the other two. Ryutaro placed both hands on the sides of his huge tummy, looking down on it and observing it. Suddenly, there was a huge bang of thunder and all four occupants jumped. All three of the babies began punching, kicking, and squirming, obviously frightened of the loud noise. Ryutaro gave an audiable cry of alarm. Not only had this never happened before, the violent movement was making his insides sore and he had no idea how to calm them down. "Oh no..." Ryutaro's breathing got shakey. "T-There there, children, there's nothing to be frightened of, it's only a loud noise..." More rumbling thunder, the babies movements getting slightly more violent. "**Oomf**! Girls, girls, your alright, your fine. Please calm down. Your hurting mommy..." The bluenette's face screwed up in pain. "Ooooooh... girls, girls,_ please_!" Ryutaro's teal eyes shimmered with tears as he moaned softly. He didn't know what else to do, so he rubbed. The bluenette gently massaged his belly, murmuring soft words to his little trio in order to try and comfort them. Actually, Ryutaro was trying to comfort himself too. He was morbidly frightened of thunderstorms as a child, and even though the fear had mostly gone away, thunderstorms still made him nervous. Obviously, the children were going to inherit his fear of storms already. Greeeeeaaaaat. Not only that, his stupid moodswings had made him more babyish himself, so he was scared more than usual. "There there children, mommy's right here, you know that, the three of you are safe and sound." The words he said gave him an idea. Mabye he could sing them to sleep? Ryutaro got up with some effort and waddled to his bedroom. He lay down on his side, moving some of the pillows around to craddle his back and belly. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go..." Ryutaro sang softly. "When all those shadows tried to kill your light~ I remember you said, don't leave me hear alone~" Ryutaro gently rubbed his belly as he sang, to add more comfort for himself and his little trio. "But all that's dead and gone and past, toniiiiiiiight~ Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light~ You and I'll be safe~ and~ Sooouuuund~" Ryutaro paused, feeling only gentle movements in his belly, indicating the trio of babies inside were settling down to sleep. The bluenette mommy-to-be's plan had worked. Ryutaro pulled the ultrasound picture into his veiw once more, blushing gently. "I finally have names for you all..." he murmured. Ryutaro placed his hand over where the queen of wiggleworms slept, in the lower right corner. "Shinko, a blazing flame of faith one keeps within their friends..." He stuggled to move his hand over to the front of his belly, right below his bellybutton is where he believed the torso of the more docile daughter, whenever she moved it was only a gentle stretching, as if she was trying not to hurt her mommy. "Kitai, a soft flash of hope one must never lose..." then Ryutaro moved his hand to the top of his belly, where the seemingly most normal of the three slept atop her sisters. "Unmei, the calm waves of destiny that keep us rolling through life..." Those were the names Ryutaro decided on. Shinko, Kitai, and Unmei. Faith, Hope, and Destiny. They were the perfect names for_ faaaaaaaate's_ children. Ryutaro's mind was swimming with glimpses of his little trio's bright future as he nodded off into a much-earned, deep, sleep...


	6. Shopping Shenanigans

"Ooh~! Aren't these just adorable, Ryutaro?" Teru exclaimed, holding up cute baby outfits with fluffy pink skirts that resembled tutus.

"Mhm..." was the only response the slightly irritated fortuneteller gave.

"Dude, Teru, knowing Ryutaro, he's gonna give birth to little fortunetellers, NOT little ballerinas. You can go gaga over the baby tutus when YOU get knocked up." Tobio scoffed, while Reiji gave Teru a look that said 'he took the words straight out of my mouth'.

"People are staring at me..." Ryutaro muttered, hugging himself in some obviously futile attempt to hide himself. It was true, a lady in the woman's section across from the maternity section in the department store as indeed staring at him with a look mixed with confusion, disgust, and shock. Reiji did his drunken, wavering stride over to her and hissed.

"What's wrong? Never seen a guy with three babies in his tummy?" Reiji said this in a way that was so innocently cute, it scared the crap out of the two blondes and the bluenette. It might've helped that Reiji had tilted his head to show one of his slitted, gold eyes. The woman simply scoffed.

"Men do not bear children. Is it so hard for the world to understand?" She tried to out-glare Reiji.

"Boys can have babies if they want too." Reiji replied.

"Men who want to bear children are _imbicel freaks_ who do not deserve to walk the same earth as us normal people." This was a slap right to the face to not only Ryutaro, but to Tobio, Teru, and Reiji too. Why? Because Ryutaro being pregnant made Tobio, Teru, and Reiji all want to have their own children. In fact, to make Ryutaro feel better in the earlier months of pregnancy, the three had gotten Utero-Implants so they COULD get pregnant.

"A-Am I really a freak...?" Ryutaro asked, tears swimming in his eyes. Teru and Tobio went into a state of alarm, if that's what you could call it...

"NO!" Teru cried, rubbing Ryutaro's shoulder. "No no no! You're not a freak! That woman's just jealous!" Teru chuckled nervously, but it was too late, Ryutaro was already sobbing into his hands. Tobio's eyelid twitched in anger as he stomped over to where the lady and Reiji were having a glaring contest.

"Are you happy?" Tobio asked, the glare on his face almost scarier than Reiji's. Reiji looked back over at the crying preggo.

"Aww... you made him cry..."

"Exactly." A new voice stated. "You can't go around saying things like that, you cruel old hag!" The woman scoffed and turned around.

"Old hag?" the woman turned around to meet with another pair of cold, gold eyes. Reiji and Tobio gasped, the man's white and red hair was all too familiar.

**_"Ryuuga?"_** They both cried in unison. It was indeed the former Dragon Emperor, Ryuuga Kishatu, and from what it appeared, the Emperor was expecting an heir. The lady, Reiji, and Tobio all looked down at the former LDrago Weilder's swollen belly. Ryuuga growled at the woman.

"I wont stand for someone badmouthing pregnant men. I get it myself enough. Now if I hear one more insult out of you, you'll really get it. Me and him, we're holy vessels! All you have in your gut is cheap champenge and caviar!" The lady ran off, throuroughly scared and probably vowing never to look down upon Male Pregnancy as long as she lived. Tobio and Reiji were still staring.

"Wow Ryuuga... I never really saw you as a family man..." Tobio said. Ryuuga closed his eyes and smirked, chuckling.

"Well afro, there comes a time in a man's life where he wants to settle down and have a family. I couldn't wait for love to come find me. Plus, every emperor needs an heir. The Kishatu legacy must live on, you know?" Tobio and Reiji smiled and nodded.

"Mhm. I feel you. But Dude, Ryuuga, should you really be here shopping? You look about ready to pop!" Ryuuga smirked at Tobio's comment.

"Just cause I'm Two Weeks overdue doesn't mean I can't do some last minute shopping."

"TWO WEEKS OVERDUE?!" Reiji and Tobio exclaimed. Ryuuga nodded and chuckled, striding over to Ryutaro, who was still crying.

"Dude, calm down." The white-haired blader consoled him. Ryutaro blinked and looked up at Ryuuga, tears still clustered in the corners of his teal eyes. "It's alright. Your not a freak for having children. If anything makes you a freak it's your obsession with makeup."

"It's not an obsession. It just makes me feel pretty..." Ryutaro muttered with a pout. Ryutaro looked down at Ryuuga's tummy. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, cupping his cheeks, the expression on his face indicating his mood was lightening immedietly. "Your having a baby!"

"A Baby, obviously unlike you! How many are you having?" Ryuuga asked. "You look like you swallowed a couple watermelons!" Ryutaro smiled and held up three fingers. "Triplets?! Hoo, boy!"

"I know, I know, no wonder I look like a blimp, huh?" Ryutaro giggled a little and rubbed the top of his belly. "You look pretty big yourself! Twins?"

"I'm overdue with one."

"Overdue? Why the hell are you here then!? You should be home resting and waiting for the big moment!" Ryuuga and Ryutaro both starting walking and talking. Teru, Tobio, and Reiji just stared.

"What... What just happened?" Teru asked, feeling abandoned. Tobio shrugged.

"It's about time Ryutaro got to talk to another prego..."

"Hm?" Reiji blinked. Tobio looked at Reiji with a blank face.

"If you were pregnant, Reiji, wouldn't you like it if you had a friend who was pregnant or has been pregnant too that you could talk to about pregnant-things that someone who isn't and has never been pregnant may not understand what your talking about?" Tobio asked in order to explain. Reiji nodded.

"It would be nicer... " Reiji nodded. There was an awkward silence, then, the two blondes and the red-head all sighed dreamily.

"I want a baby..." The three said in unison. Suddenly, the three heard Ryutaro shouting.

"Oooooohhh **FUCK**! Tobio! Reiji! Teru! We're taking Ryuuga to a hospital now!" The three looked over to see Ryutaro supporting Ryuuga, who was groaning and clutching his belly.

"I shoulda stayed home today..." The Dragon Emperor muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hang on, Ryuuga, we'll get you to a hospital in no time!" Ryutaro cried, silently panicking, he turned to glare at the stunned trio. "HOSPITAL! **NOW**!"


	7. Snap!

Ryutaro groaned, laying on the couch in the parlor of Teru's mansion. It was very nicely air conditioned in the muggy, rainy season's heat. It was a nice change from feeling so heavy and hot. He felt light so light and cool, and it was nice... buuuut not for the babies. They either didn't like the cool temperature of the air conditioning, the cold gelato Ryutaro couldn't stop eating, or both, but they kept stirring around. It was the only thing keeping Ryutaro from completely relaxing. Ryutaro was wearing something different too. For a nice change, he had found a tank top and sweat pants. Sure, the pants were a tight fit even with the stretchy wasteband and the tank top failed to cover his massive baby bump, but they were a comfertable change from his maternity kimonos. Not that the kimonos weren't comfertable, but these clothes were more... airy and breathable. The whole reason Ryutaro was at Teru's is that Teru invited him over to have lunch. At first, Ryutaro was reluctant, but when Teru mentioned his mansion was air conditioned, Ryutaro was all for it. Teru came to pick him up earlier than Ryutaro expected or else he would've changed itno something that actually fit. Teru came into the room, carrying an icebox.

"I don't mean to complain, but running back and forth from the freezer was getting tiring, and this way you can get your gelato faster. Also, I put in some cartons of that slowchurned icecream you like." Teru said, placing it on the coffe table.

"Ooooh..." Ryutaro reached for the icebox and pulled out a carton of Icecream. "Thank you again, Teru. I really don't wish to impose like this."

"Oh no! It's my pleasure!" Teru said with a smile. Ryutaro smiled back, opening the carton of vanilla icecream. The bluennete sighed and touched his belly. "Is something wrong, Ryutaro?" Teru asked, worry etched into his baby face.

"No. Just the children being little wiggleworms like always." Ryutaro muttered, swallowing a spoonful of icecream. Ryutaro gasped as he felt a particularly hard kick, no doubt it was from Shinko. "Dammit! Can't the three of you let mommy relax!? I've been SO uncomfertable because of you three! I can't sleep, I can't eat certain foods, I can't even bend over!" Ryutaro yelled. Teru blinked in shock. "My back hurts, my ankles hurt, my stomach's sore, so if the three of you really care for mommy, you'll do me a favour AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN FOR** ONCE** IN YOUR TINY EXISTANCE!" Once Ryutaro ceased screaming, all traces of movements in his belly were no more. Teru blinked.

"R-Ryutaro?" Teru got even more worried as Ryutaro's enraged expression slowly faded into one of horror.

"_O-Oh my god_..." The bluenette gasped. He set his icecream down and sat up, craddling his tummy with one arm and gently stroking it with the other hand. "I'm sorry girls. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Mommy's sorry... G-Girls? U-Unmei? K-Kitai? Sh-Shinko?" Tears began to spill from Ryutaro's eyes. "Oh my god! They hate me now! Oh god what have I _dooooone!?"_ Ryutaro began histericly crying. Teru gasped in shock, running over to Ryutaro and hugging him.

"There there, they don't hate you! I'm sure they're just shocked at the volume of their voice! Or mabye they're just listening to your request and calming down!" Teru comfortingly rubbed Ryutaro's back.

"No! I know they hate me! Good god I'm a horrible mother, yelling at my own children like that!" Ryutaro continiued crying out waterfall tears, while Teru sat there, dumbfounded, not having a clue what to do. This had probably been the most violent outburst of Ryutaro's moodswings Teru had ever seen, but the blonde was sure that Ryutaro's little trio didn't hate him. They were just shocked. That's all. Right? Teru watched as Ryutaro whimpered, looking down at his massive tummy.

"Ryutaro?" Teru blinked, watching as Ryutaro stared down at his tummy in shock. Oh no. Did he feel a contraction? Ryutaro was due any day now... "Y-You okay?" Ryutaro sniffled a little.

"T-They just moved..." he replied, relaxing backwards and gently murmured apologies as he gently massaged his tummy. Teru sighed in releif as Ryutaro's new signature motherly smile was back on his face. Then again, most people could agree there was always something motherly about Ryutaro, but now that he was actually going to be a mother, it was much more prominant. "There there girls... mommy's sorry..." Ryutaro giggled a little. "There we go! Come on Kitai, give mommy a kick. Hehe! There we go!" Teru sighed. "Teru? You okay?"

"I'm fine... just... kind of jealous." Teru said softly. "We never told you, and we don't know why, but me, Tobio, and Reiji, have all been super jealous of you. We don't know why, but we really wanna get pregnant too, but none of us are ready to support a child, and waiting is killing us..." Ryutaro blinked, then smiled warmly.

"I see. Well, when the three of you chose to get pregnant, I'll be there for you all 100%, just like you are for me." Teru blinked.

"Oh?"

"It's the least I can do for all you three have done for me." Ryutaro smiled that motherly smile "Now, if you don't mind, could you hand me my icecream...?"


	8. All Because Of A Sinkhole

Being a week and a half overdue with triplets is very stressing, Ryutaro learned. He was expecting his water to break any moment. It was raining, Reiji, Tobio, and Teru had all come over, and they have been every day for Ryutaro, since all three vowed to be there for the birth of the triplets. Now, Reiji was curiously staring out the window while Tobio and Teru were watching the news and Ryutaro was enjoying some delicious takoyaki and the reactions his little trio were having to music. Tobio had brought over his MP3 player, and it was his idea to introduce Shinko, Unmei, and Kitai to music.

"Mmmmmm... this was such a good idea Tobio." Ryutaro said as nommed another takoyaki ball. "Why did I have to find out now that this is what relaxes the children? Takoyaki and Music... who would've thought... Enough said, I can't wait for these three to be born already..." Ryutaro gently rubbed his belly. Teru giggled.

"I can't wait either! I am gonna spoil those three little cuties so much!" Reiji blinked, hopping off the couch and crawling over next to Ryutaro at the kotatsu table. He took the headphones off Ryutaro's belly and set his ear against it.

"I'm gonna spoil them too..." he hissed. "I'm gonna make sure I'm their favorite uncle..."

"Sorry Reiji, but that isn't gonna happen!" Teru cried. "They're gonna prefer uncle Teru!"

"Ahem? Why are you two fighting?" Tobio turned around and rose his eyebrow. "Knock it off, because they're gonna prefer me. Life is good when you have an awesome uncle like me."

"What?!" Teru cried in shock. Reiji hissed louder.

"I'm an awesomer uncle than both of you!"

"No fucking way!"

"Hey! Who's the awesome _**rich**_ uncle here!?"

"DON'T START THAT TERU!" Tobio and Reiji yelled.

"Boys! Boys! Boys! I'm sure Kitai, Shinko, and Unmei will love all three of you!"

"Well they gotta love one of us more than the others." Reiji stated flatly. Ryutaro was only able to open his mouth before there was a loud crash outside. Tobio, Reiji, and Teru jumped up and ran to the door, throwing it open.

"Holy christmas nuts!" Teru cried.

"Where's the road!?" Reiji asked, looking around franticly.

"I think it's inside that giant sinkhole!" Tobio answered.

"Well that's fucking lovely!" Ryutaro yelled, clutching his stomach. "Cause I think I'm in labour!" Reiji, Teru, and Tobio blinked in shock, taking in the news. Then, all three started screaming. Ryutaro groaned, standing up and waddling over to the couch and laying down on it while the two blondes and the red head panicked. Tobio and Teru were running around looking for things, while Reiji was only panicking because he didn't know what the hell was going on. "Reiji! Can you come here?" Reiji stopped panicking and nodded, going over to Ryutaro and kneeling in front of him.

"Soo.. does this mean your having the babies now?" Reiji asked shakily. Ryutaro nodded. Reiji blinked. "Are you scared?" Ryutaro nodded again. "W-Well don't be. Everything will be fine. RIGHT TERU AND TOBIO?!" Reiji's sudden rise in voice caught the attention of the panicking blondes, who both nodded. Ryutaro suddenly shouted, which frightened everyone.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck! These contractions are already painful enough! Are they gonna get worse!?" Ryutaro gently rubbed his belly, panick overcoming him as well. "Oomf! Now they're gonna start kicking me!" Tobio quickly ran over with the headphones and the MP3 player. He placed the headphones over Ryutaro's tummy and pressed play, the music slowly, yet surely calming down the stressed children. Ryutaro sighed shakily, breathing heavily.

An hour passed, and Tobio and Teru were running around getting things to perform a c-section while they had moved Ryutaro to his bed. Reiji looked around the kitchen, feeling unimportant.

"Guys? Can I help?" Reiji asked.

"Reiji, you can do the most important thing right now for Ryutaro right now." Tobio paused and told Reiji. "Comfort him. Poor dude's probably freaking out right now." As if on cue, Ryutaro could be heard screaming in pain from down the hallway. Reiji nodded and rushed to Ryutaro's bedroom. When Reiji entered, Ryutaro looked miserable. His face was flushed, and he was wet all over from sweating so much. Reiji climbed onto the bed.

"How are you doing?" was the only thing Reiji could think of to say.

"I-I'm fine... for someone who's in labour..." Ryutaro tried to crack a smile. "I'm so excited."

"Why?" Reiji asked.

"I-I'll be able to hold my precious little trio soon..." Ryutaro gently touched his stomach. "I can't wait to meet them..." Reiji smiled and placed his hand over Ryutaro's.

"I-I want to meet them too... I bet they'll be so cute." Reiji said. 'This is good' Reiji thought. 'At least he's smiling a little'.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ryutaro screamed in pain, which shocked Reiji. The serpent weilder was deffinetly having second thoughts about mabye having a baby.

Another hour passed, Ryutaro's pain becoming so much more intense. Reiji sat there, holding Ryutaro's hand and trying to comfort him. The fortuneteller seemed so weak, and it was scaring Reiji. Waves of dizziness, fatiuge and nauesea swept over him, and Ryutaro was beggining to think fate wasn't going to end this in his favour. Ryutaro wasn't even really aware what was going on, his vision was all blurry. All he could hear was Reiji shouting before he started to pass out.

"TOBIO! TERU! WE _NEED_ TO GET THESE BABIES OUT **NOW!"** the serpent weilder was panicking. "Ryutaro? Ryutaro! Everything's gonna be just fine!" Reiji cried as Tobio and Teru ran into the room. "We're gonna get the babies out and the four of you will be a family! Come on Ryutaro wake up!"

"Reiji..." Tobio set his hand on Reiji's shoulder. "It's best Ryutaro stays out cold for this. Would you wanna be awake while someone cuts you open?" Reiji shook his head. "Exactly, now lets do this..." Tobio started the cesaerian, Reiji just staring at the blood that was appearing and Teru passed out completely. Soon, there was crying. Reiji covered his ears.

"Make the baby shut up! It's too loud!" This earned him a smack so hard from Tobio, Reiji fell off the bed. The baby was crying unbelievably loud and writhing around violently.

"This has to be Shinko..." Tobio said with a weak smirk. "Teru? TERU! Wake up you shmuck!" Teru sat up.

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"Take over, will ya?" He said as he got to work tending to the baby. Teru gulped and soon, a weaker crying was heard. The baby barely moved and had a soft cry, but Teru could see nothing wrong with her.

"T-This must be little Kitai!" Teru looked like he was gonna pass out again.

"TERU DON'T YOU **DARE!"** Reiji and Tobio screamed. Teru got the hint and tried not to pass out. Reiji then felt the need to remove the last of the babies and soon, the last of the triplets, who was obviosuly Unmei, was crying her little lungs out in Reiji's arm. Tobio went to work sewing Ryutaro back up. Teru had handed Kitai off to Tobio in case he DID pass out again. A bit of time passed and Reiji brought up something that started to worry everyone.

"Guys...? R-Ryutaro's not breathing... T-That doesn't happen when you just pass out, right?" Teru and Tobio blinked in shock.

"Ryutaro?" Teru shook Ryutaro's shoulders. "Ryutaro wake up! You can't do this now! Y-You can't die!" Tobio handed Shinko and Kitai to Teru and took over trying to wake Ryutaro up.

"Dude, your really scaring us man... y-you got us Ryutaro... your gonna open your eyes and we're all gonna laugh for a minute and you'll meet your babies and the four of you will be a family and your probably gonna cry..." Tobio blinked, horror taking over him.

"W-What i-if he stopped while I was cutting him open...? W-What if this is my fault...?" Tears filled Tobio's highly trained eyes. "Oh god..."

"Tobio, calm down..."

"No! No no no! Oh my god!" Tobio started sobbing. "I killed him! This is all my fault! I_ killed_ my best friend and _orphaned_ his daughters, **who never even got a change to see their mother's face!"** Tobio started crying histericly, grabbing Ryutaro's still hand and squeezing it tightly. Reiji was trying his hardest not to cry while Teru was just letting all his tears out...


	9. Finally Family

_Ryutaro's eyes shot open, but what he didn't see was his bedroom ceiling or the faces of his friends, but a clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds._

_"Good evening, Ryutaro Fukami." Ryutaro sat up and looked around, he saw rolling emerald green hills. Where was he? Ryutaro turned to the female voice. Much to Ryutaro's surprise, it was the whitehaired woman with crystal blue eyes._

_"I remember you!" Ryutaro cried, pointing a finger at her. "I saw you on the day I learned I was pregnant!" It was long ago, but Ryutaro remembered it clearly. "Wait a minute... my pregnancy was your doing, wasn't it?" The woman nodded._

_"Indeed. Allow me to explain my intentions. I am an angel sent by fate. My obective was to chose a perfect candidate to bear the three daughters of fate. It wasn't my intentions for the perfect candidate to be male..."_

_"I see..." Ryutaro thought for a moment. "By the way, where am I?"_

_"A place everyone sees only once in their lifetime." she replied. Ryutaro's eyes widenend._

_"A-Am I dead?" he asked. The angel was still, but soon gave a grim nod._

_"Fate changed it's course. I did not predict that a sinkhole would prevent you from getting to a place to preform a safe birth." The angel blinked in surprise as tears began to spill from Ryutaro's eyes._

_"I never got to meet what I had created..." he sobbed. "I was looking so forward to holding them for the first time. It was the only thing that stopped me from being completely miserable through all the pain... And now because I wasn't strong enough, they'll have to go through life alone..." Ryutaro sobbed into his hands. The angel strode over to Ryutaro, kneeling down next to him and embracing him._

_"Do not cry." She held him at an angle where he was laying in her lap. "Just sleep now. When you awaken, everything will be alright..." Ryutaro didn't know why, but he suddenly felt drowsy and before he could fight it, he was asleep..._

Everything was so fuzzy. Ryutaro's eyelids felt heavy and he couldn't bring himself to opening them. Tobio felt Ryutaro's hand twitch in his own, which made him sit up from crying into the bedsheets and look Ryutaro over.

"R-Ryutaro...?" Teru and Reiji looked up at Ryutaro's face, and then, to everyone's shock, amazement, and relief, Ryutaro's once still lips twisted into that goddanmed cocky smirk of his.

"Did you really think... that'd I'd let myself die... and leave my children all alone...?"

**SMACK!**

Ryutaro's eyes shot open as Tobio's hand came across his cheek in a bitchslap. Reiji and Teru stared at Tobio in shock.

"You bastard!" Tobio cried, his head tilted down so his face couldn't be seen to Ryutaro, a freash wave of tears falling down his face. "Y-You bastard! You **goddanmed fortunetelling bastard!** Laying there like that and letting me think I had gone and killed you!" Tobio lunged for Ryutaro, wrapping his arms around the bluenette and crying into his shoulder.

"You scared us so badly Ryutaro!" Teru and Reiji joined the hug.

"Tobio's right. Your a bastard. Were you trying to scare us?" Reiji asked, voice quiet and whimpering.

"No. How long was I out for?" Ryutaro asked.

"About half an hour." Teru answered.

"Then that's how long I was dead for." Ryutaro replied. "Now come on guys, get off of me and lemme see my precious darlings!" The two blonds and the red-head all got off of Ryutaro. Reiji jumped off the bed and went over to a large crib that Ryutaro had set up in there months ago and pulled out a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, then brought it over to Ryutaro.

"This one's Kitai, I think..." Reiji mumbled. The triplets were probably identacle, so Ryutaro wanted Kitai all in pink, Shinko all in purple, and Unmei all in yellow in order not to mix them up. Ryutaro took Kitai from Reiji and craddled her in his arms. In the meantime, Teru had brought over Shinko and Unmei, who Ryutaro was able to hold both in one arm. Ryutaro looked over his three daughters. They all had the same colbalt locks as Ryutaro. The three slowly opened their eyes to gaze up at their mother, indicating they had the same dark teal eyes. Tears formed in Ryutaro's eyes.

"I can't believe I gave birth to somethings that are so beautiful..."

"I know! They're just so precious!" Tery exclaimed, clasping his hands together.

"They look just like you..." Tobio commented. Reiji nodded.

"They are very cute..." Again, that was the only thing Reiji could think to say. Ryutaro kissed the foreheads of his little trio as they snuggled against him, yawning and beggining to fall alseep.

"Can you give us a moment? The four of us are exhausted..." Ryutaro smiled and didn't bother to hide his own yawn. Tobio, Teru, and Reiji went to take their leave.

"You get some rest buddy. You deserve it..." Tobio said as he and the other two left. Ryutaro snuggled against the pillows, craddling his babies in a way so that their heads were supported on his shoulders. Ryutaro smiled gently and fell asleep alongside his little trio, his little trio that he carried around inside him and bonded with so much. It only seemed like their bond was stronger now that he had almost lost them like he did...

Finally, he felt like the four of them were family...


End file.
